conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline of the Great British Confederation
The Timeline of the Great British Confederation since the British invasion of Ireland in 1972. 1972 *January 30th: The Bloody Sunday massacre in Derry, Northern Ireland, results in thirteen deaths and fourteen injuries. Relations between Ireland and the United Kingdom are strained massively, and much support from the Northern Irish is given to the Irish Republican Army. *February 1st: Irish general David O'Hughs launches a coup d'etat with support from the entire Irish military and even some civilians, promising a stronger Ireland that will be able to take back Northern Ireland by force. *February 3rd: The United Kingdom's government refuses to recognize the coup d'etat as a legitimate cause of worry, and denies that Ireland could take back Northern Ireland by force. *February 12th: General O'Hughs defeats the Irish government and establishes himself as the General President of Ireland. Former members of the Irish government and his opponents in the military are imprisoned. *February 14th: General President O'Hughs calls for international retaliation against the United Kingdom for its actions against the Northern Irish at the massacre. On the same day, the United Nations states that his takeover of Ireland was illegal, and ejects Ireland from its membership of the United Nations. *February 17th: O'Hughs launches the Invasion of Northern Ireland, signalling the beginning of the British-Irish War of 1972. *February 19th: The Irish Republican Army joins the Irish Army as a civilian service branch, and assists in the takeover of the region from the United Kingdom. The military of the United Kingdom is recalled from overseas, and forces already in Northern Ireland are outnumbered. *February 23rd: The United Kingdom officially declares war on the government of General President O'Hughs. *February 28th: After eleven days of fighting, the Irish Army takes complete control of Northern Ireland. The United Kingdom's navy blockades the island of Ireland, completely cutting it off from sea travel with the rest of the world. *March 2nd: The United Kingdom rallies its forces at Portpatrick and Holyhead, and later that day launches its massive Invasion of Ireland. The invasion forces land at Bangor and Larne in Northern Ireland, and at Bray and Howth in Ireland. *March 3rd: Three more invasions forces land in Ireland; one at Duncannon, one at Crosshaven, and one at Strandhill. Meanwhile, British forces in Dublin and Belfast quickly overwhelm the enemy, and cause a massive retreat towards the interior. General President O'Hughs' body is found at the Irish Parliament building with a high dosage of cyanide. *March 4th: British forces in Waterford, Cork, and Silgo cause the Irish to retreat towards the interior. Reconnaissance reports that the retreating Irish are fortifying in the cities of Limerick and Galway. British forces merge into two large groups to attack the two fortress cities. *March 5th: Fighting begins in Limerick and Galway at five in the morning, and continues into the night. *March 7th: The Irish forces at Galway surrender. Hearing news of this, the Irish forces at Limerick surrender four hours after those at Galway. The British liberate the Irish political prisoner camps, and begins a partisan sweep of the nation to take total control of the island. *March 9th: The Treaty of Swansea is signed between Irish and United Kingdom officials in Wales, and the British occupation of Ireland (1972) begins. *March 27th: The last of the Irish partisans are eliminated near the town of Tobercurry. The United Kingdom assumes total control of Ireland. *March 29th: The government of the United Kingdom states that it eventually wishes to annex Ireland as a province similar to Wales and Scotland. The Irish begin protests in Belfast, Cork, Dublin, and Waterford against British annexation. *April 2nd: Scottish civilians begin protests against "England's occupation" of Ireland and Wales, and calls for the disbandment of the United Kingdom. *April 8th: Riots break out in Scotland, England, Wales, and Ireland against a variety of subjects. *April 14th: Queen Elizabeth II calls for a meeting of representatives between the four regions at Westminster Palace. *April 16th: The Act of Confederation (1972) is signed by the representatives, passed by the Parliament, and given Royal Assent by the Queen. The United Kingdom becomes the Great British Confederation; a confederation united by its military and foreign affairs system. 1979 *May 4th: Margaret Thatcher is elected the Prime Minister of England and calls for a proper Union between the countries of the Confederation led by the English. *May 7th: The Welsh Parliament building is bombed, resulting in the deaths of three service workers in the building. The Welsh government begins an investigation of the bombing. *May 12th: A police station is bombed in Swansea, killing twelve officers and three civilians; the Welsh government assures its people that the situation is under control. *May 18th: A police station in Cardiff is bombed, killing eighteen officers and sixteen civilians; the Welsh government begins enforcing martial law in major cities. *May 23rd: The Welsh investigation of the bombings ties the attackers to an English Unionist terrorist group. The Welsh government demands the government of Margaret Thatcher eliminate terrorist groups based out of England. The Thatcher administration states it is "doing its best to control the matter." *June 4th: Another police station is attacked in Cardiff, this time resulting in the deaths of only four officers and a single civilian. The Welsh government continues to make demands of the Thatcher administration to investigate the terrorist groups. *June 7th: The Irish Government Buildings in Dublin are bombed; Ireland's government urges England to investigate the terrorist groups. Category:Great British Confederation Category:History Category:Timelines